


something softer

by pinkell_ugh



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Hopes Peak AU, I DO NOT SHIP THEM, Modern AU, how miu and toko's friendship started!, i meant this to be purely platonic, if you ship it go off but like, its like 3am and these bitches still arent sleeping, that isn't what this is about, this is kind of like a prequel to my other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkell_ugh/pseuds/pinkell_ugh
Summary: (kind of a prequel to perfect day, my other hope's peak au fic, but can be read on it's own) toko and miu see eachother in the bathroom, again. its 2:30 am, they decide to finally get to know eachother.





	something softer

“You here again? What are you, fuckin’ stalking me or something?” the ultimate inventor’s voice echoed throughout the small bathroom, startling Toko as she washed her hands.  
  
“Wh-what? I’m not stalking you, I’m just going to the bathroom...?” Toko replied, drying her hands and giving Miu a sidelong look.  
  
“I’ve seen you here like, four times in the past week,” Miu crossed her arms, standing in the doorway.  
  
“Seems like you’re the one stalking me,” Toko mumbled, crumbling the paper towel and throwing it out. Miu’s voice seemed too loud for anyone to be talking at 2:30 am.  
  
Miu scoffed. “As if I’d be interested in you.”  
  
Toko looked at her, expressionless. “Could you move? I want to get back to my lab.”  
  
Miu didn’t move. “Hey, what time is it even? What’re you doing awake this late?”  
  
Toko rolled her eyes. She was too tired for this, she just needed to get back to her lab, finish the chapter she was on. “Early, actually. When I left it was two thirty,” Toko replied, pushing her glasses up and pinching the bridge of her nose. “Now could you move?”  
  
“Watch it, titless,” Miu scoffed.  
  
“Wh—“  
  
“Come on, we’re both clearly tired as hell,” Miu said suddenly, linking her arm with the writer’s and dragging her out of the bathroom.  
  
“Hey, what the f—“  
  
“Shut up, jesus. We’re gonna get coffee, I’m about to fuckin collapse.”  
  
“I don’t like coffee,” Toko grumbled, but walked along anyway. Maybe a break would be okay.  
  
“Yeah, me neither, but I’d literally fucking crash without it,” Miu replied as they walked through the lab wing.  
  
The other ultimate students had long since go to bed. It was a Sunday, and they had school tomorrow. The unlikely pair were the only two awake.  
  
Toko did recognize Miu. The blonde inventor was like her, staying in her lab until ungodly hours of the night. She had seen her in the bathroom a few times, but was usually too tired to think anything of it.  
  
They reached the lounge, where a coffee pot was already brewing. Miu has probably prepared it for herself before she’d gone to the bathroom.  
  
“So, titless, what’d you do?” Miu asked casually as she poured the steaming liquid into two mugs.  
  
Toko sat down on one of the couches, sighing at the soft fabric as she was reminded of just how exhausted she was. “Nothing cool. Ultimate writer or whatever,” she mumbled in reply, looking down at her hands. Her ultimate had always made her feel so average and lame compared to some of her peers.  
  
Miu nodded absently as dumped sugar in cream into her cup. “How do you take it?”  
  
“I don’t. But... no cream. Little bit of sugar.”  
  
Miu mixed the drink and then sat down beside Toko, placing one cup on the table and taking a big swig of her own.  
  
“Writers are kinda cool,” she remarked.  
  
Toko picked up her own mug eyed Miu from over the rim. “You want me to ask you what you are, right?”  
  
“Ultimate inventor and gorgeous girl genius in the flesh,” Miu said, too loudly, making Toko flinch. Then Miu laughed softly. It was a sleepy laugh, the laugh of someone who should’ve gone to bed hours ago. “Sorry. But yeah, ultimate inventor. Kinda cool too, I guess.”  
  
Toko sipped the bitter liquid, flinching again, this time from the harsh taste. But she forced herself to swallow it down anyway; it wasn’t often they people did things for her.  
  
“So, um,” Toko said, setting the mug down on the table. “How come you’re always up so late?” She was trying to be polite, something she hadn’t really ever done. But it was late, or early for that matter, and she was tired. What was the point in being rude?  
  
Miu rolled her eyes and leaned back on the sofa. “Big brain o’ mine gets an idea, and won’t rest til I do it,” she said, tapping her temple.  
  
Toko’s eyes widened. “Me too. I refuse to sleep until I get out everything.”  
  
Miu laughed, leaning her head against the back of the couch. “Look at us. We should be best friends.”  
  
Toko looked down at her cup, the steam rising up from the black liquid and filling her nose with the bittersweet smell.  
  
“Wait, don’t tell me. You already have a best friend, don’t you? Figures,” Miu snorted.  
  
The writer’s head shot up, and she shook her head. “Oh n-no, it’s nothing like that!” The inventor probably thought her rude or entitled. This was awful, someone other than Komaru was talking to her and she was completely bombing it. “I j-just...” she rubbed the back of her neck. “haven’t ever had... a best friend.”  
  
Miu laughed, throwing her head back. “Shut up!”  
  
Toko began chuckling along, weakly, not knowing what was funny. “I’m... Im being serious,” she mumbled.  
  
Miu stopped, pulling her legs into a criss cross and turning to face Toko. “You’re shitting me. You-you’re being serious?”  
  
Toko nodded, pushing her glasses up her nose.  
  
Miu looked her up and down, nodding solemnly. Silent, she picked up her cup, took a big gulp, and placed the mug back on the table with a soft clink. With the back of her bright pink sleeve, she wiped her mouth, still eying Toko. Finally, she clapped, making the author jump, nearly spilling her coffee. “Alright. Well.” She held out her hand, clad in fingerless gloves. “Miu Iruma. Your new best friend.”  
  
The inventors smile was genuine and sweet, but sleepy above all else. There were visible bags under her bright blue eyes, but Toko could see that she was still awake enough to be thinking properly.  
  
Slowly, Toko extended her own hand, and gingerly shook Miu’s. “Toko Fukawa,” she replied, studying their hands as they continued the shake a bit too long. Her face remained the same, save for the corners of her mouth twitching up in the slightest, a secret smile.  
  
“So,” Miu said, after their hands dropped. “Wanna wall back to our labs? The night’s still young.” The blonde was grinning.  
  
“It’s 3am...” Toko said in reply, glancing up at the clock. But the coffee had done its trick, the wave of exhaustion had not yet hit.  
  
“Let’s go. I’ll come get you, hmm, maybe four thirty? Then we can call it a night, cool?”  
  
Toko nodded. “Okay.”  
  
With no warning, Miu linked her arm through her newfound friends and pulled her off the couch. Toko, not a fan of physical contact, flinched at the touch, arm going stiff. Seeing the dark haired girls reaction, Miu pulled her arm away.  
  
“Okay, so no doing that,” Miu remarked, respectfully shaking her head.  
  
Toko breathed out a sigh of relief as she rose from the couch. “Not yet. I-I’m sorry, I’m not the greatest f-friend,” Toko mumbled, wringing her hands. The word ‘friend’ felt foreign in her mouth, even still. After two years of Hope’s Peak, she supposed she had made some friends, but she naturally assumed people like Makoto, Sayaka, and Celestia just pitied her. Komaru, on the other hand, was a friend, but a different kind of friend. Not a best friend, but something... more. Deeper.  
  
“Aw shut up,” Miu said, getting up from the couch herself and making her way out of the lounge. “Might be hard to believe, but I technically have never had a best friend. Just a girlfriend, but... it’s different.” She smiled again. “We’ll get the hang of it.”  
  
The secret smile was back again, and a warm feeling bloomed in her chest. Again, different from her and Komaru. Something softer, less intense. But still warm and fuzzy, odd and foreign. She liked it though.  
“That sounds good to me,” Toko smiled back.  
  
From that day on, their friendship bloomed at night. When everyone else was sleeping, and it was only the two of them left in their labs, they’d bring each other coffee, and remind one another it was time to go to bed. Sometimes Toko would come in and not say anything, just watching Miu tinker. Other times, she write, legs over the arm of the couch in the inventors lab as she scribbled away in her notebook. Toko was quiet, most of the time, letting Miu talk, but she was observant, noticing little things about the inventor that reminded her of herself. On occasion, Miu would come into Toko’s own lab, and the two would sit in silence while the writer scribbled or clicked away at her computer. Their friendship was sleepy and sweet, and often times not many words were exchanged. But when they were, they’d talk for hours, loose-lipped in the night, as most were. Not long after, Toko and Komaru began to date, and that’s when she found out that her girlfriends best friend Kaede, was dating Toko’s best friend, Miu. Thus, an unlikely friendship was formed between the couples, and from that point on, hung out together as much as they could.

  
As wonderful as their girlfriends were, and as fun as the double dates they had were, the two continued to cherish their time together. Though they were always exhausted, they lived for the sleepless nights that bled into morning too soon, the tired little laughs, and deep conversations. The love they had for their girlfriends was passionate, pure, and true, but their friendship was just as valuable, just in the form of something softer.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really self indulgent lmao, but anyway, my friend and i are in LOVE with miu and toko's potential friendship dynamic, so I really wanted to write how they first became friends. if you think about it, their characters are really similar, i'm positive they'd be friends if they all went to hope's peak.


End file.
